


The Musician

by casstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Musician Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstiel/pseuds/casstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drags a reluctant Sam to Dean and Castiel's engagement party, and is determined to set him up with the hot musician- who just happens to be Castiel's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musician

‘You’re seriously gonna blow off your brother’s engagement party for _homework_?’ The disgust was clear in Charlie’s voice as she stood over Sam, hands planted firmly on hips.

‘It’s an assignment on defamation, worth a large part of my grade, and it’s due on Wednesday. So yeah, I’m gonna sit this one out,’ Sam replied coolly, trying hard not to shrink under her stern gaze.

‘Hell no you’re not. It’s fucking Thursday, Sam. Your assignment can wait. I’m not letting you sit in your pyjamas eating ramen while Dean and Cas and freaking everyone you know is out celebrating.’ She tugged on his t shirt, trying to get him to stand. ‘You’re coming to this party.’

Sam groaned and got to his feet, towering over Charlie as he stretched. ‘Can’t I just drop by to congratulate them?’

‘No way.’ She grinned at him. ‘You’re coming. Now get some decent clothes on. Chuck’s outside in the car.’ Charlie lightly punched his shoulder and left his poky little apartment, which was littered with thick legal books and papers.

Sam sighed. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for his brother; he was. More than he cared to show, actually, but more the fact that he didn’t want to spend the night trapped in a bar surrounded by drunken people and couples. He would honestly be a lot happier staying at home eating crap food and doing his assignment. He hadn’t counted on Charlie showing up to coerce him into going.

Now that he thought about it, Dean had probably asked her to do just that. He needed a miracle to get out of this one, but as far as he knew, miracles didn’t just happen when he wanted them to.

Sam nosed through a wardrobe until he dug out a fresh pair of jeans, a clean shirt and a jacket. His laundry was in urgent need of cleaning, but he’d been too consumed by college to really bother with it. He sprayed himself with a decent amount of cologne for good measure, just as someone impatiently sounded their car horn outside. He laughed a little and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Cas and Dean’s engagement celebration was held at a small roadhouse just outside of town, run by family friends of Sam and Dean’s. The Harvelles were more than happy to host the shindig, and evidently delighted at the turnout it produced.

A few people Sam knew; Bobby, Chuck, Charlie, Rufus; he was acquainted with Castiel’s family pretty well, as he recognised Anna, Michael, Hannah, Raphael, Gadreel and Lucifer; also counting Ash, Ellen and Jo, but the majority of people were exclusive friends of the happy couple’s. Which was why Sam ended up in a corner as the party continued, nursing a beer and occasionally picking at the quite excellent food.

Dean’s reaction to him showing up had made him smile. He’d hugged him tight like he hadn’t seen him in months, and Sam could see just how happy he was when Sam congratulated him. Dean all around had become much happier after settling down with Cas. They were a bit of an odd couple; one was a mechanic, the other ran a bookshop-slash-coffee house, but they completed each other in a clichéd way that could only be described in an 80s soft rock ballad, one of which was currently being played for atmosphere.

Sam watched them from his corner. They were happy being the centre of attention amidst the swarm of guests, and rightfully so. A few people had recently objected to their relationship, which was kind of to be expected in their small town, but the majority had visited Dean to get their cars fixed or bought a coffee or a book from Cas, so most people just rolled with it.

He took a swig from his nearly warm beer as the music cut off, replaced with interference, and then a voice. ‘Evening, ladies and gents. You’re all now privileged to hear me sing a few songs, as my little brother asked me to, and could I say no to that face?’

There was a ripple of laughter from the guests, and Castiel blushed. A stage had been erected in the opposite corner of the room, next to the bar. On it were a few speakers, a guitar and a microphone, and the cutest man Sam had ever seen.

He was short; maybe, Sam couldn’t tell as he was sitting down, had dark blonde hair and wore a leather jacket. The man picked up the battered guitar at his feet and strummed it languidly. ‘So, congrats to Cas and Dean and all that. Honestly, we all knew it was coming. You two have been at it since high school.’ Again, more laughing. He continued. ‘Anyway, here’s _Wonderwall_.’

Sam groaned out loud. Any enjoyment he had been anticipating from the musician evaporated. He’d heard Oasis’ _Wonderwall_ a thousand times at his college campus. Idiots wearing socks patterned with marijuana leaves who always carried guitars never seemed to stop playing it. He’d started wearing headphones around campus to block it out.

But a few chords into the song, the man stopped abruptly. He laughed. ‘Come on, you thought I’d go through with that? Seriously, I’m travelling musician, I don’t need to be _more_ of a cliché.’ He changed the rhythm of his strumming, switching to a cover of _Nice To Be With You_ by Gallery.

Sam smiled a little. The musician got through a few songs, all of which were favourites of Dean’s or Cas’ and even a few Sam liked. He did some from Creedence Clearwater Revival, Led Zeppelin, a bit of Bon Jovi, a few Sam couldn’t name, but everyone (including himself) seemed to enjoy.

Midway during his performance of Blue Oyster Cult’s _Burnin’ For You,_ Sam left his corner and moved in closer to the stage, grabbing another beer on his way. He found a table slightly to the left of the stage and just sat and listened, occasionally sipping from his drink.

The man had an excellent voice, and even better guitar skills. Sam was no music critic, but he was pretty sure that anyone who could turn Styx’s _Renegade_ into a slowed down acoustic cover deserved more recognition than playing at a roadhouse on a Thursday night.

The night wore on, and Sam found that he was enjoying himself considerably more. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the gorgeous, frustratingly nameless man with the golden voice.

He knew it was probably the latter.

 

* * *

 

What Sam didn’t know or see was Charlie tapping Cas on the shoulder and dragging him over behind an old jukebox.

Castiel, who was more than a little drunk, grinned lopsidedly at Charlie. ‘Having a good time?’

‘It’s great, Cas, but I have a bone to pick. The guy on the stage, he’s your brother…?’

‘Gabe. Gabriel. He travels. And sings. And is annoying sometimes. What about him?’

‘Have you noticed Sam?’

Castiel nodded and laughed. ‘What, noticed him staring at Gabriel the whole night? Dean pointed it out. He thinks it’s hilarious.’   

‘Of course he would. Is he single?’ Charlie was always trying to get Sam onto something that wasn’t college. Maybe this dude was the answer.

‘Who, Gabriel? Yeah, probably. He doesn’t settle down often, but he has his moments.’ He gave Charlie a look. ‘Are you trying to set Sam up with my brother?’

‘Basically, yes.’

Castiel was silent for a few seconds, and then he nodded. ‘Go for it.’

Charlie beamed at him. ‘Right on, Cas.’ Castiel nodded and went back over to his fiancé, and Charlie followed, wanting to find and enlist Chuck’s help in the plan forming in her mind.

 

* * *

 

The engagement party drew to a close with Dean- who was surprisingly more sober than his fiancé- giving a thank you speech after the musician finished his last song. Sam was more than a little disappointed, but he’d gone through a few beers and the logical part of him knew that he should probably find Chuck and get a ride back to his apartment.

He got to his feet, a little unsteady, and surveyed the crowd, looking for Chuck or Charlie. He eventually headed out to wait outside in the cool air, leaning against the rough wall of the roadhouse and trying to remember that last song. The man had proudly said he’d written it himself, and called it _All I Need._ Sam had loved it. Maybe he could go back inside and find him, see if he had any CDs for sale.

Sam’s thoughts were cut off when people started spilling out of the doors, including Dean, Cas, and Cas’ family, talking and laughing and more than a little drunk.

‘Sam! Hey!’ Chuck’s voice to his left made him turn, and just as he did he felt something push him from the back, sending him stumbling into another person. He fell forwards and felt the gravel scrape through his jeans and palms.

‘Shit, sorry!’ he blurted, trying to get to his feet. He only succeeded in grinding dirt into his bloody palms.

‘Jeez, seems like you’ve had a bit too much,’ said a familiar voice. A hand reached down and helped him to his feet. Sam swept hair out of eyes and felt his heart do the whole clichéd beat skip. The musician with the golden voice was grinning at him, whiskey coloured eyes crinkling at the edges.

Sam was a little speechless as his tipsy mind scrambled to pull words together, but his saviour was already speaking again.

‘Here. Wipe some of that blood off yourself before you bleed all over everything.’ He handed Sam a few scrunched bar napkins.

Sam accepted, finally managing to speak. ‘Thanks…?’

‘It’s Gabriel. Milton. Cas’ brother. Travelling musician extraordinaire. And you?’

‘Uh, Sam Winchester.’

Gabriel grinned. ‘Dean’s brother? Wow. Cas told me you were more of the quiet type, not so much a get drunk and bleed on the entertainment type.’

Sam blushed. Actual blushing. He couldn’t fucking believe it. ‘Sorry, I think someone pushed me.’

‘Hey, I’m not complaining. It’s not every day a handsome stranger falls on you at a party,’ Gabriel replied. ‘That hasn’t happened to me in years.’

Not really believing what he was hearing, the younger Winchester blurted: ‘I really like your music. That last song. It was really, uh, great.’ He shut his mouth and silently cursed, feeling like he was twelve and trying to talk to his crush.

‘Hey, thanks. It’s what I do for a living, but I don’t know if people either like me or fucking hate me unless they tell me.’ Although he kept his easy going tone, Gabriel couldn’t help being a little surprised at the praise.

Sam nodded and smiled, keeping his mouth shut to prevent anymore word vomit that would further embarrass him.

Noticing this, Gabriel spoke again: ‘I have copies of my stuff on my laptop. We could catch tomorrow if you want them. I hear Castiel makes a good hangover cure at that café of his.’

‘He does, yeah. And, uh, I’d like that.’ Sam chose his words carefully, but couldn’t believe his luck as Gabriel fumbled in his pockets for another napkin and a pen. He scrawled his number and handed it over.

‘It’s set, then. Call me when you’re conscious tomorrow morning, and we’ll meet.’ He grinned. ‘Don’t blow me off on this, yeah Sam?’

‘Yeah, no, I mean, I won’t,’ Sam nodded, trying not to sound like an idiot. ‘I’ll call you.’

Gabriel winked. ‘See you tomorrow, then.’ He walked off to join his family, who were waiting near a few expensive looking cars.

Sam stood still, a little dumbstruck. He wasn’t completely sure, but he think he’d just got a date with the hot, mysterious musician from nearly knocking him over. Maybe miracles did happen.

He shook his head to clear it and began to look for Chuck or Charlie, but he couldn't find them.

Mostly because they were hiding around the corner of the roadhouse, high-fiving, because Charlie couldn't believe that her ridiculous plan of literally shoving Sam into Gabriel’s arms had worked.

Sure, maybe it was just luck, or maybe it was a stupid miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of Gabriel's song is Louden Swain's All I Need, which is Rob Benendict's band so check them out yo


End file.
